Programmable Logic Devices (PLDs) are used in a variety of control applications, such as controllers and/or drivers in industrial applications. PLDs are low-cost devices that can be programmed for specific control applications, such as for operating electric motors, for example. The ability to program PLDs makes them ideal for stand-alone applications.
Because of the widespread use and deployment of PLDs, there is a continuing need to improve the reliability and ease-of-use of such devices. One area for improvement is in programming, wherein it is needed for a user to be able to quickly and easily generate a complete set of programming code for a particular PLD. However, it is also important that the programming be correct and functional, without consuming an excess amount of design and programming time on the part of an engineer or other user.
A prior art approach to programming PLD devices is to re-use existing programming, wherein the existing programming may be modified and then used in a new application, wherein existing programs are commonly modified and then re-used in some fashion. However, this introduces a danger of improper or incomplete programming because of the differences between an original PLD and a newly-modified PLD, which may result in more lost time, rather than less time consumed in the programming of the PLD device. In addition, there is a danger that unneeded portions of the code may be retained, wherein the retained code occupies memory space and in some situations may result in improper behavior of the PLD or associated device.